emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6575 (10th June 2013)
Plot Belle begs Lisa and Zak to go camping with Sean, they still refuse but they invite Sean and Dan to the caravan. Belle tells them to forget it. Gennie and Bob have it all sorted for Brenda as she prepares to go the hospital. Belle talks to Sam about being in love with Sean. Alicia asks Dom how Gemma is, she's disappointed to find out Gemma still hasn't told him about being pregnant. She invites herself into Brook Cottage. Victoria sends Adam shopping and tells him to stay away from Robbie. He accidentally leaves his wallet behind and Victoria finds the wad of cash hidden in it. Alicia coaxes Gemma to tell Dom she's pregnant. Zak thanks Dan for inviting them on the camping trip but he doesn't know what he's talking about. Adam drinks with Robbie in the pub. He questions whether he has been terrorising her, Robbie denies it. Debbie tries to make an effort with Cain and asks if he could keep an eye out for some new wheels for the business, Cain refuses stating that she's thinking about her business again while Sarah's in hospital having just had her final operation. Dom tries to talk to Gemma but discovers she's ran off. Gemma visits Alicia and asks for money. Victoria confronts Adam about the money she found in his wallet. He states he was going to go into business with Robbie. She calls him a prat. Cameron tells Debbie he stuck up for her with Social Services. She's suspicious. Alicia comforts Gemma who plans to run away, she explains she was drunk when it happened and worries that Dom will hate her. Belle mentions the caravan idea to Sean, he agrees to go. Dom finds Gemma with Alicia. Dom wants to take her home, Gemma wants Alicia to come too. Brenda returns from the hospital. Bob wants to take her back home, but Brenda says she just wants some peace in her own home. Dom blames Alicia for Gemma running away to start with, she tells her she had no right to interfere. Alicia storms out telling Dom to fix it himself then, and next time she won't bother bringing Gemma home. Sean makes arrangements to sleep with Belle tomorrow, they confess their love for each other. Gemma tells Dom she doesn't want the father to know, he wants to know why. She tells him that the boy has a girlfriend who will hate her if she finds out. She tells him it was Sean. Dom's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes